Merry Christmas, Themiscira
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: ¡Navidad en Themiscira! Todas las amazonas están presentes. Excepto cierta Bana-Mighdall pelirroja de mal carácter. Diana trata de pegarle el espíritu navideño a Artemis, Artemis se enfrenta a su orgullo, e Hippolyta y Phillipus se emborrachan y hacen destrozos. Una muy feliz navidad de mis queridas amazonas. ¡Por favor review!


**N/A: IMPORTANTE**

**Hola hola! Bueno, éste es mi primer (y puede que último) fic de Wonder Woman. Al principio era un fic de Justice League, pero me di cuenta de que Artemisa era personaje principal, y en JL mucho que digamos o no la conocen o no le dan la importancia sentimental que yo le doy. Artemisa de Bana-Mighdall es mi personaje favorito de toda la vida. Ya había escrito una pequeña aparición de ella en "Loco y Estúpido Amor", mi fic de Teen Titans, que aparece con Diana. Pero éste es un fic con ella PRINCIPALMENTE.**

**Es un fic de Artemisa, Diana, Hipólita, y Felipa (tal vez la conozcan a ésta última como Phillipus, pero su traducción al español, según los comics, es Felipa, la amazona de piel morena que es General del ejército amazona, y mejor amiga de nuestra bien querida Reina Hipólita)**

**Por cierto, pueden imaginarse a la versión de Hipólita que quieran, osea, de cabello rubio o de cabello negro. Yo en éste caso prefiero la de cabello negro.**

**MIS MÁS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A QUIENES LEYERON ESA PESADA NOTA DE AUTOR!**

* * *

_**Feliz navidad, Themiscira**_

La navidad es una época de paz y de amor. Una época llena de esperanza y alegría.

Una época para celebrar con amigos manda partes, tu padre cínico, tu madre nunca conforme con tu vida, tus hermanos, los hijos extramatrimoniales de tu papá, el amante encubierto de tu mamá, tu pareja, tu ex-pareja, la pareja de tu ex-pareja, tus hijos deprimidos que aún tienen la esperanza de ver a sus padres juntos, tu suegra que nunca se muere, tu ex-suegra que se junta con tu suegra para hacerte la vida miserable, tu mascota, la mascota de tu mascota, y ese primo que siempre termina contando secretos que le dijiste pensando que iba a cerrar la boca.

Las amazonas son guerreras milenarias que siempre han estado ajenas a éstas hermosas costumbres… Pero sin embargo, cuando la princesa Diana vino con la idea de intentar festejar la fiesta, sinceramente nadie se opuso.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser, Hipólita? ¡La navidad es una fiesta pagana del Mundo del Hombre! ¡El sólo considerar traerla a Themiscira es… es… inconcebible!

Bueno, casi nadie

Una amazona Bana-Mighdall de profundos ojos verde limón y muy largo cabello pelirrojo claro, siempre recogido en una cola de caballo alta, estaba muy en contra.

-Artemisa, ya está decidido.- Explicó (por decimo tercera vez) la reina.- Celebramos la fiesta del Mundo del Hombre en señal de respeto a sus costumbres. Además, es una fecha que simboliza la paz, la amistad, y el amor. Si viese algo de malo en ello no la hubiera permitido en Themiscira.

La amazona iba a decir "pero" por decimo cuarta vez. Sin embargo, Felipa a lo lejos vio la cara de "alguien ayúdeme por el amor de Hera" que tenía la reina por pensar que tendría que volver a explicar (por décimo cuarta vez) las razones a la cazadora pelirroja. Así que la de piel morena fue en rescate de su querida Hipólita.

-Mi reina.- Interrumpió lo que iba a decir Artemisa.- ¿Podría acompañarme a ver si las guirnaldas están bien?

-Oh, gracias a Hera, ¡digo!, por supuesto, Felipa.

La pelirroja tuvo que quedarse con la boca cerrada, mientras su rostro se volvía colorado por la creciente ira en ebullición. Había cosas que odiaba (muchas cosas), como a los hombres sucios, los hombres con traje, los hombres castaños, los hombres machistas (en fin, casi todos los hombres), a los crustáceos, al calor, al frío, a los colores chillones, a Batman, a los matrimonios forzados, a los libros de poesía, a Batman de nuevo, a los insectos, a las silletas, a los perros y los gatos, a los bocasueltas, a los imbéciles, al humo, a los que se creen demasiado inteligentes, a las papayas, a los payasos, a los mimos, al lazo de la Verdad, y a Batman por tercera vez. A todos ellos Artemisa le profesaba su más profundo y sincero odio (especialmente a Batman). Pero lo que más ODIABA era ser _ignorada. _¿Acaso ninguna en esa isla entendía que la navidad era una farsa? Si estuviera en Bana-Mighdall sí que las cosas serían diferentes. Pero no, estaba en Themiscira, donde lo que la princesa Diana decía era obedecido con una ridículamente enorme alegría de un montón de duendes sonrientes sin voluntad propia, alias las amazonas Themiscirianas.

-¿Para qué enfurecerme? Al demonio, iré de cacería hasta que esto se acabe.

La pelirroja tomó su espada, sus flechas, y su arco. No necesitaba nada más. No iba a pasar la noche donde no quería estar, y puede que la reina luego la reprenda o algo así, pero no le importaba. Saldría de cacería y volvería a la mañana, veintiséis de diciembre, cuando todo el asunto de la "navidad" terminara. Pasaría la noche en solitario, cocinando en una fogata una presa cazada por sí misma mientras miraba las estrellas. No había nada más relajante para olvidar la ira.

Mientras, a unos metros de allí, Diana de Themiscira, alias Diana Prince o la Mujer Maravilla, venía con una gran sonrisa genuina hacia donde su madre chequeaba las guirnaldas con Felipa.

-Muy feliz navidad, madre, Felipa.

-Feliz navidad, hija.

-Feliz navidad, princesa. Debo admitir que tenía mis dudas, pero ésta fiesta extranjera es bastante… bella, por así decirlo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso de ti, Felipa.- Contestó la ojiceleste aún notablemente feliz.

-Aún no sé cómo has hecho para convencerme, Diana.- Dijo pausadamente la reina mientras observaba las luces brillantes.

-Pues me alegra haberlo hecho. ¿Ya está todo listo?

-Sí, yo personalmente me encargué de que todo esté listo para el banquete de ésta noche.

-Mi querida Felipa, ¿con eso quieres decir…?

-Por supuesto, mi querida reina.

-¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó Diana, ya olfateando que algo no le estaban diciendo.

-Pues, hija, no sé si recuerdas que hace tiempo no hay alguna fiesta en Themiscira. Pero en una fiesta amazona nunca falta…

-…El licor.- Completó la de piel morena.

Y con eso, Hipólita y Felipa se referían al vino. Una cascada de vino. Una lluvia de vino. Vino manando de las rocas. Y eso sólo significaba que todas despertarían mañana con una resaca del tártaro, todo un desorden alrededor, y posiblemente con alguna sorpresa a un lado en su cama. En el caso de las que tuvieran la suerte de llegar a una cama.

Diana sabía que algo así pasaría, que con algo así le saldría su madre por traer la navidad a la isla. Resultó ser emborracharse hasta la médula, cosa que las amazonas no hacían hace rato y querían volver a hacer.

-Madre, te lo suplico por las Diosas, _no._

-Hija mía, tu temor es infundado.- (Careta, encima decía que no tenía razones para temer, si la isla se podía hundir gracias a las miles de amazonas que bailasen borrachas el Gagnam Style en ese momento)- Sabemos beber sin quedar embriagadas.

-Su madre tiene razón, princesa.- Apoyó la general.- No debe preocuparse por eso.

La princesa no respondió. Exhaló un suspiro de resignación, y fue a buscar a Io, la herrera. Tenía que pedirle ayuda para terminar algo de último momento.

Pero cuando se fue…

-¿Crees que se la haya tragado?

-No sé… ¿por casualidad no tendrás…?

-¿Una botella escondida?- La general la sacó de quién sabe dónde. ¿Dónde puede guardar una guerrera una botella de licor?

La reina sonrió entre sorprendida y orgullosa.- Felipa, por algo eres mi mejor amiga. Vamos, tengo unas copas dentro del templo de Atenea.

* * *

-…Y así, hermanas mías, festejemos todas unidas ésta fecha que, si bien no es originaria de nuestra cultura, representa el amor, la unidad, y la esperanza. Cosas que como amazonas siempre compartiremos entre nosotras.

Todas las amazonas aplaudieron al discurso de la reina Hipólita. Brindaron, se desearon una feliz noche, y se tomaron la copa hasta el fondo. Todas excepto nuestra bien querida Diana que desde el principio se abstuvo a beber bebidas alcoholicas.

Diana buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja, pero no la encontraba. El banquete era muy grande, con prácticamente tres mil amazonas bebiendo como lima nueva. La buscó, la buscó, y la buscó en cada rincón del banquete.

Después de una hora de buscarla se dio por vencida, y prefirió obtener algo de ayuda. Vio a su madre en un rincón dándole a la botella y abrazando a Felipa, mientras balbuceaban cosas sin sentido. Fue allí cuando notó a su alrededor y notó que sus hermanas habían empezado a embriagarse, y que no faltaba mucho para que ya estuvieran completamente tomadas. Necesitaba encontrar a Artemisa, pronto.

-¿Madre?

-Hiija míaaa.- La reina Hipólita abrazó a Diana.- ¡Qué graaaande estás! ¿Por qué ya no vienes a visitar a tu madre?

-Estáaaa muy ocupada con ese rubiecito volador de la bestia de metal.- Respondió la de piel morena apoyándose en la pared.

-Steve Trevor, y sólo somos amigos.

Hipólita y Felipa se empezaron a reír.

-¡Es en serio!... Bueno, no importa. ¿Han visto a Artemisa?

-¿Artemisa?

-Sí, Artemisa.

-¿Nuestra diosa?

-No, la amazona.

-¿Osea Artemisa Artemisa?

-Sí, ella.

-¿Aaaarteeemiiiisa?

-¡Sí!

-¿Qué Artemisa?

-¡ARTEMISA DE BANA-MIGHDALL!

-¿Osea?

-¡CABELLO PELIRROJO, MAL CARÁCTER, ABUSO DE VIOLENCIA!

-Aaaahh.- Exclamaron las dos.

Diana se empezó a enojar.

Silencio.

-¿Y bien?

-Me padece jaberle vito yéndose de caaacedía.- Dijo Felipa, casi cayéndose, y agarrándose de su reina que mucho mejor no estaba.

-¿Cómo? ¿No está aquí?

-Estaba muuuuuuuuuuuuuy enodada ¡hip! porque decía que no deberíamos festejar navidad. ¡Ela se do pierde! ¡Navidad es muy divertiiidaaa!

-¡Estuuupeenndaa!

-Están borrachas.

-¡NO ES CIIEEERTO!- Le gritaron la reina y la general antes de caerse para atrás y salvarse por poquito de terminar cabeza contra el suelo. Pero eso no las detuvo de conseguir otra botella.

-Iré a buscarla. No hundan la isla en lo que me voy.

Diana se fue a paso apresurado. Parece que tendría que buscar a la pelirroja en el bosque, antes de que oscurezca. Sólo a la cabeza dura de Artemisa se le ocurriría no asistir al banquete de navidad. Debería quedarse y dejarla en el bosque. Pero no, iría a buscarla y a traerla.

De ser necesario, la golpearía en la cabeza y la arrastraría por toda la isla.

* * *

"_Lo lamento. Eres insoportablemente tierno pero para tu desgracia estás hecho de carne"._ Pensó la pelirroja mientras tensaba su arco.

Era un pequeño venado aún joven, con una carita de Bambi y un pelaje esponjoso que hasta daba ganas de quedártelo como mascota. Nadie podría tener suficiente carácter como para hacerle daño… Excepto, claro, nuestra bien amada Artemisa de Bana-Mighdall.

Apuntó. Respiró. Midió la velocidad. Hora de soltar la flecha… dije hora de soltarla flecha.

¿Qué qué pasó? Aparentemente la Bana-Mighdall no era inmune del todo a los encantos de tan inocente animalito.

"_Vamos, ¿qué pasa?"_

Lo intentó otra vez, y lo volvió a intentar, y lo intentó una vez más. Nada. Su mano no obedecía las órdenes de su cerebro.

-¿¡Qué demonios?!

El venado escuchó y escapó. Hizo bien.

-Maldición.- Reprimió las ganas de golpearse la frente por ese descuido.

Era la primera vez en _**años**_ que se le escapaba una presa. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía ganas de perseguirla. ¿Qué carajos pasaba con ella?

Atardecía y a lo lejos se escuchaba el bochinche lejano de las themisciras en su banquete. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Seguramente discutían de política o asuntos de economía… aburridísimo.

Paseó por todos lados con una calma impropia de sí misma. Buscaba una nueva presa, menos adorable, para cazarla, destazarla, cocinarla, y comérsela. Ah, nada más puro e inocente que ser un cazador

Caminando por una pradera, tropezó con una maldita cosa.

-¡Maldita cosa!

Al verla mejor, se quedó sin aliento. Era una flor de cristal saliendo de un tallo como si fuera una flor normal.

-¿Es una flor de cristal saliendo de un tallo como si fuera una flor normal?

¿Estás repitiendo lo que digo?

-¿Quieres que te haga pedacitos?

Adoro tu actitud, pero por favor, no me mates.

-Entonces sigue contando la historia, patética escusa de ser viviente.

¡Sii, Artemisa me insultó! ¡Soy TAN feliz! :D

Artemisa se golpeó la frente.

La Bana-Mighdall miró mejor la extraña flor. Salía del suelo con orgullo y elegancia, siendo el único adorno de esa pradera normal. Había escuchado leyendas de que esa flor extraña aún en Themiscira, el único lugar donde crecía. Un espécimen rarísimo. Una persona sensata trataría de tener mucho cuidado con una flor así, tratándola como si fuera un tesoro, o hasta abonándola, regándola y cuidándola con la esperanza de que llegase a reproducirse.

Artemisa la cortó.

-Se verá muy bien en un arco.

* * *

Cuando anocheció, ya había cazado otra cosa. Un jabalí salvaje que por suerte fue hasta mucho más divertido de cazar que el venadito que escapó. Lo destazó, lo cocinó en una fogata, y se comió una parte. Lo que no se comió se lo dio a unos buitres, que miraban lo que quedó del jabalí con hambre, pero como eran inteligentes y le temían a Artemisa no se acercaban. Le tuvo piedad a los pobres animales y del dejó la carne. Total, ella ya había hecho lo que quería hacer. Cazar y comer de su presa. Pero tampoco iba a comerse un jabalí entero ella sola.

Ya había anochecido, y ahora quedaba el último paso de su noche planeada: mirar las estrellas y dormir.

Eligió un árbol grande y hermoso. Se recostó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en una raíz. Empezó a mirar el hermoso brillo de la luna, y toda la rabia, enojo y seriedad que solían vivir con ella fueron dejados de lado por un momento. Tanto que accedió a soltarse el cabello de su apretado peinado para relajarse más.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron el manto estrellado por un rato indefinido, mirando los hermosos faroles del cielo que tanto le gustaban. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Una figura que se movía en el cielo… y se acercaba… y se acercaba… y se acercaba más. Y terminó aterrizando fuertemente frente a sí.

Reconoció a esa figura como Diana.

La pelirroja la miró un rato. Usaba ese traje, el mismo que alguna vez usó ella durante un tiempo pero perdió por su ineptitud para el puesto. Diana también la miró un tiempo.

-Diana.- Dijo simplemente.

-Artemisa.- Respondió igual.

Más silencio.

Diana fue directamente al grano.

-Artemisa, ¿por qué no estás en el banquete?

-No estoy de acuerdo con celebrar ésta fiesta extranjera, Diana. Y antes que estar toda la noche fingiendo cara feliz, estaré aquí mirando el cielo.- Se volvió a recostar y cruzó las piernas.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí? Tienes que venir. Es navidad.

-Eso no significa nada para mí.

-Significa amor, amistad, afecto. No importa de qué lugar sea. Es importante.

-¡Qué importa si estoy o no estoy en ese lugar! Ya déjame en paz.

La verdad que no quería tratar así a Diana. Ella fue la primera en su vida en mostrarle las cosas buenas. Le enseñó de la amistad cuando sólo conocía el odio y el rencor en Bana-Mighdall. Ella es muy importante. Sólo que estaba acostumbrada a meter la pata cuando habría la boca.

-En ese caso…- Diana sacó la espada de su vaina.- Quiero que de todos modos tengas esto de todos modos. Habría perdido el tiempo haciéndola si al final no te la diera. Feliz navidad.- Dijo sarcásticamente y dejó la espada en el suelo, antes de irse completamente cabreada caminando por el bosque. Ni ganas de volver volando tenía. Y controlaba todo su ser para no volver y darle una paliza a Artemisa por arruinarle la noche con su cabeza dura y su maldito orgullo gigante. No, la culpa la tenía ella por ser tan ilusa de que podría tener la navidad perfecta con todas las personas importantes de su vida sin que hubiera alguna disputa.

Esa tarde había visitado a sus amigos y todo parecía tan sencillo. Donna festejaba con los Titanes, Clark y Lois armaban su arbolito, Bruce hasta decoró su casa con su esposa y su hija para que Alfred descansara. La navidad era algo hermoso. ¿Por qué a Artemisa le costaba tanto admitir que no tiene razón? Imbécil, tarada, Bana-Mighdall cabeza de Zanahoria.

La Bana-Mighdall dedujo que Diana la mandaba al diablo en su cabeza. No pensó que se lo tomaría tan a pecho. Tal vez sí estaba equivocada. ¿Pero qué era más importante? ¿Su orgullo o su amistad con Diana?

Le prestó atención a lo que Diana arrojó al suelo. Estaba muy oscuro, sólo iluminaba la luna, pero pudo identificar una espada delgada. La curiosidad calló al orgullo y la tomó para verla mejor… tenía un listón rojo, y la "A" de Artemisa grabada en el mango. Era una espada preciosa. ¿Diana se la estaba regalando? ¿Por qué?

"_Habría perdido el tiempo haciéndola si al final no te la diera. Feliz navidad." _

Para colmo la hizo ella. Una espada así no era fácil de hacer. Seguro le pidió instrucciones a Io.

Carajos.

¿Su orgullo, o su amistad con Diana?

Más carajos.

* * *

Wonder Woman siguió caminando con la vista puesta en la luz del lugar del banquete. Estaría allí en breve, aunque caminaba sin prisa. De repente sintió una mano en el hombro que le impidió avanzar. Dos segundos después tenía frente a sí a los ojos verde limón de su mejor amiga, que parecía tener una lucha interna con su terquedad imposible.

Diana no dijo nada, sólo esperó a que Artemisa encontrara las palabras de lo que quería decir.

Pero parece que no las encontraba por ningún lado.

Decidió darle una pequeña manito.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… arg.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una flor de cristal. Al verla, los ojos de la pelinegra se iluminaron. Reconocía perfectamente esa flor. Sólo florecía una cada cien años. Eran extremadamente raras. ¿De dónde carajos la sacó Artemisa?

-Ten, una flor muy linda como regalo de navidad. ¿Vamos, antes de que me golpee a mí misma por terminar cediendo?- Dijo mirando el piso con su mejor cara de puchero.

Diana agarró la flor.

-¡Es hermosa!- Le dio un abrazo, olvidando que hace dos minutos la estaba maldiciendo.- Sabía que ni siquiera tú serías lo suficientemente cabeza dura como para rechazar estar en navidad. Me encanta tu regalo. Feliz navidad, Missy, te quiero.

-Bueno, bueno, que no soy un oso de peluche. ¿Y cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames Missy?

Diana rodó los ojos divertida. Al final, ni ella misma le cambiaría nunca un solo detalle de su personalidad a Artemisa.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí, y no te preocupes. Te agarraré bien fuerte por si intentas escapar.- La tomó del brazo y empezó a caminar de nuevo, ésta vez más rápido.- Por cierto, ¿te gustó mi regalo?

-Gracias por la espada… Sí, me gustó mucho.- Añadió en voz baja, como para que ni ella misma se escuchara.

Bueno, el orgullo no es invencible, pero sí poderoso.

* * *

¡Navidad era lo máximo!

Felipa no se había divertido así en milenios. Claro, no recordaba cómo es que había llegado a ésta situación, pero no importaba mucho en ese momento. La general de Themiscira ya se había tomado unas… no sé, ¿17 botellas quizás? Sí, tal vez. Y su compañera de copas no estaba mucho mejor, puesto que acababa de bailar sobre una mesa con otras de sus hermanas una canción del mundo del mundo del hombre. El mundo del hombre podía estar repleto de obscenidades y desesperación… ¡pero carajo si tenían buena música!

No recordaba cómo, pero ahora bailaba sobre la barra con su querida reina una canción que repetía y repetía: ¡I'm got the power!

Después ya fueron canciones menos divertidas, por lo que con Hipólita concordó (con muchas risas y mareos e incoherencias de borrachera) que no valía la pena gastar energía. No sé cómo lo lograron, pero llegaron hasta la barra de las botellas.

-Hiipooliitaaa…- Dijo la de piel morena intentando abrir una botella.

-¿Quée, Fedipaa?- ¿Desde cuándo había tres Felipas?

-¿Quén en mejor en la cama, Hédcules, Arres, o Haades?

-¿Cóomo te atevés a predguntar esso?- Su cara era una mezcla de sonrisas y mareos.

-Sempré lo quise predguntar…

-Me padece queeee… eeeeehhhh… Hades, suip, Haides.

-¿Eda el mejor?

-Ñop, eda el menos malo. Los tres eran terrrrribles en la cama… ¡Es un trabalenguas! ¡Tres tristes dioses eran terribles en la cama, eran terribles en la cama tres tristes dioses!

-Jajajajaja.- Se empezaron a reír juntas.

La reina alargó su mano para agarrar la última botella, al mismo tiempo que otra mano también la tomaba.

Hipólita y Felipa levantaron la vista para encontrarse con unas igualmente tomadas Penélope y Menalipa. Hipólita y Penélope se miraron confundidas un rato, luego a la botella, luego a ellas, y a la botella, a ellas, y a la botella. Hasta que sus alcoholizados cerebros procesaron la información y se dieron cuenta que justo habían agarrado la última botella al mismo tiempo.

-Dishhhculpa, es nuestra botella.- Dijo Penélope, quien se preguntaba desde hace cuándo había tres reinas.

-¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Es nostra!

-¡No, es nuestra!

-¡QUÍTENLE LAS MANOS A NUESTRA BOTELLA!

-¡ES NUESTRAAAA!

Penélope tironeó de la botella, al mismo tiempo que Hipólita, mientras Menalipa y Felipa hablaban sobre el clima. Aparentemente la reina tiró muy fuerte, porque la botella salió volando y se partió en la cabeza a Perséfone. La cual volteó y le dio un puñetazo a Menalipa, que nada tenía que ver, haciendo que Penélope le diera un gancho derecho a Perséfone defendiendo a Menalipa. Perséfone cayó sobre Felipa y la tiró al piso, e Hipólita le dio duro en el estómago a Penélope sólo porque sí.

Así fue más o menos como empezó la pelea. Primero sólo fueron esas cinco, pero de repente se extendió y se extendió. Nadie recordaba por qué peleaban, sólo que lo hacían. Pronto había todo un ejército amazona peleando entre sí. A la que molían y ya no podía levantarse, la lanzaban como una bolsa de papas a un rincón. La escena era lo más parecido a una pelea de bar. En su estupor de borrachas, Hipólita y Felipa eran un equipo imparable que arraba con quién se le ocurriera hacerles frente, a pesar de que hace quince minutos ni siquiera podían hablar bien.

¿Qué pasó en ese momento? Se acercaron las inocentes de Diana y Artemisa, la primera relatándole a su mejor amiga lo lindo que había quedado el lugar y las cosas maravillosas que se hacían en navidad.

-Ya verás, te encantarán las luces…

-Mjm.- Respondió ya medio arrepentida de venir.

-Y pusimos un arbolito con guirnaldas brillantes.

-Ajá.- Sólo la dejaba hablar.

-¡Y llegamos a tiempo! A medianoche, vamos a poner una estrella brillante en…

-Diana.

-No me interrumpas, pondremos una estrella brillante en lo alto del árbol en señal de esperanza y amor, para luego…

-Diana.

-¿Qué sucede, Artemisa? ¿Por qué me interrumpes?

-¿Qué todas se estén matando es normal en navidad?

-¿Qué?

Fue entonces cuando nuestra bien amada Wonder Woman se dignó a girar su hermosa cabecita para encontrar sus bien amadas hermanas en medio de una guerra interna. Sobresalían su madre y Felipa, quienes emergieron en ese momento por sobre la multitud como dos peces del agua.

-¡NO TENGAS PIEDAD, FELIPA!

-¡HASTA LA MUERTE, MI REINA!

-¡MAAADRE!- Sólo ella podía ser la culpable de tal desgracia.- ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es…!

-¡Asombroso!- Exclamó feliz la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo?- Diana miró a Artemisa como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que navidad tan divertida?! ¡Hubiera sido la primera en venir! ¡Hasta hubiera acampado toda la noche en vela con tal de ser la primera! ¡Esto es fantástico!

La pelirroja se metió en la pelea con una sonrisa del tamaño del Olimpo. ¡Navidad era lo máximo! ¡Cabronaza de ella que casi se la perdía! Pensaba esas cosas mientras repartía golpes y patadas al azar. Navidad era lo mejor… ¡VIOLENCIA!

-¡WOHOO FELIZ NAVIDAAAD!- Gritó mientras pegaba y pateaba. Y buscaba con la mirada a Hipólita para aprovechar y darle una golpiza en venganza de las muchas cosas que le hizo en el pasado. ¡Si lograba darle una paliza a Hipólita, el año entrante cantaría villancicos vestida de Santa Claus!

Diana miraba con una mirada de resignación.

-Uff… Bueno, me rindo. Si no puedes contra ellos, únete. ¡Espérame Artemisa!

* * *

**N/A: Okey, esa fue mi escusa de especial navideño.**

**Puede que haya un poco de OCC, pero creo que me quedó bien.**

**Me costó un montonazo escribir esto, así que un review sería una buena recompensa… ¡POR FAVOR!**

**¡Amo a las amazonas! ¡A todas y a cada una de ellas! **

**Diana, Artemisa, Hipólita, Felipa, Menalipa, y Penélope le pertenecen a DC Comics**

**Perséfone me pertece a mí **


End file.
